Data center networking fabric costs are largely based on box to box interconnects and by the cost of the intelligent switching components that form the switching elements that build up the fabric. The presently favored approach to building data centers is by using the Clos architecture, which is targeted at supporting fully connected non-blocking fabric. However, fabrics built utilizing the Clos architecture can be costly in terms of both chip count and scalability quantization costs, and lead to stranding of bandwidth and hence cost to the user. More recent architectures such as flattened butterfly and Dragonfly have emerged as alternative lower-cost architectures but suffer from performance issues and complexity in other areas such as oversubscription and manageability.